Adam's Girlfriend Episode
Mission Creek High School Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo standing at the stairs. Marcus walks up to them Marcus: Hey guys Leo: Bye guy. Nobody wants you here!! Adam, Bree and Chase: (happy) Marcus Marcus: Wanna hang out today at my place? Adam: I would love to, but… (looks around) I gotta go!! (leaves) Bree: What was that? Chase: I don’t know, but we are talking here about Adam, he will tell us with out knowing that he does Marcus: What about you both? Wanna hang out? Chase: Su- Leo pulls Chase and Bree to the school exit Leo: No!! Go home!! Bree and Chase leave. Leo walks back to Marcus. Brooke hides behind the bannister. Leo: Leave them alone!! (wants to leave) Marcus closes the door with his Molecularkinesis. Leo screams like a girl Leo: HELP!! LET ME OUT!! HELP!! Marcus: (laughs) That sounds like a little girl Leo: I always scream like this Marcus: Get out of my way or you regret it girlscreamboy (opens the door and leaves) Brooke: (to herself) What is Marcus’ plan? Leo leaves scared and running. Brooke gets up and leaves as well. Frozen Yogurt Shop Brooke sits on one table. Adam steps by and sits down next to her Adam: Hey little girl and do you know that I call you that, because you’re smaller than me? Brooke: Hey Adam and I’m younger as well Adam: What? Brooke: I’m younger than you Adam: I know that! Brooke: Why did you asked, if you knew it? Adam: I don’t know, what “as well” means Brooke: It’s another word for “too” Adam: oh… Brooke laughs and hugs Adam. Brooke: You’re funny!! Adam: Thank you. What do you wanna eat? Brooke: Frozen Yogurt Adam: Than let’s find a shop!! (wants to leave, but Brooke holds him back) Brooke: Adam! We’re standing in front of the Fro-Yo Shop!! Adam: Than let’s find a Frozen Yogurt shop!! Brooke: Fro-Yo means Frozen Yogurt!! Adam: Ouh… Brooke: Let’s go!! The Davenport Lab Bree, Chase, Leo and Big D are standing around the big table Big D: Okay guys…. Where is Adam? Chase: I don’t know Bree: The last time I saw him, was at school… Big D: That means… Adam is on his own, out there Leo: Yes… Big D: We need to find him!! Chase: I check the Fro-Yo Shop!! Adam loves that stuff!! (leaves) Bree: Than I superspeed to the school!! (leaves) Leo: I’ll go checking the living room, than the kitchen and than the living room again Big D: (mean/angry voice) LEO!! Leo: Fine..!! I’ll check the zoo and I hope Adam is not hanging out with the monkeys again (leaves) Frozen Yogurt Shop Chase enters the Frozen Yogurt Shop. Brooke sits alone on a table. Chase sees her and walks up to her. Chase: Hey Brooke, may I have this chair? Brooke: Well, if you want that chair, ask the owner of this shop Chase: I mean, can I sit down Brooke: I knew that!! (laughs) Actually… Chase sits down Chase: What you doing here alone? Brooke: I’m not alone here! I’m on a date with my bf!! Chase: bf? Brooke: (sighs) Boyfriend!! Chase: Since when you have a boyfriend? Brooke: Since 2 weeks Chase: Really?! Who is it?? Adam joins them and sits down next to Brooke. Adam: (looks at Brooke) Hey little girl, who’s your new friend? Brooke: Your brother Adam: (looks now at Chase) Oh hey Chase, didn’t saw you here, because you’re so small!! (laughs) Brooke: Adam?! You do realize, that I’m smaller than (points at Chase) him?! Adam: Sorry Brooke: It’s okay Chase: So Brooke, that’s your boyfriend? Brooke: (smiles) Yes Adam: She’s my little girl!! Because she’s- Chase: Smaller and younger than you!! I GOT IT!! Adam: Don’t be a downer!! Chase: Adam, Mr. Davenport needs to talk to us!! Brooke: You’re calling your dad “Mr. Davenport”? Chase: Yes!! Brooke: Why? Chase: The question is, why don’t you? Brooke: I call your dad “Mr. Davenport”!! Mr. Know-It-All Chase: Who is “Mr. Know-It-All”?? Brooke: You are!! Because you ARE a know it all Chase: I’m not!! (looks at Adam) Adam: You are!! Chase: Adam, our DAD wants to talk to us!! Now!! Brooke: Okay Big Boy, see you tomorrow (kisses his cheek and leaves) Adam: What’s wrong with you, Chase?? Chase: Let’s go!! Adam and Chase leave The Davenport Lab Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Big D stand around the table Big D: So, Tasha and I leave for a wellness weekend and that means, you’re alone at home AND I hope this time you don’t touch my stuff!! I’m talking to you Leo!! Leo: That’s not fair!! Everytime if something’s happened, you blame me!! Chase: Because everytime it was your fault!!! Leo: This isn’t true!! Adam, Bree and Chase: It is!! Friday Mission Creek High School Brooke sits alone in the cafeteria. Chase sees her and walks over to her and sits down on the table, she’s sitting Chase: Hey Brooke Brooke: Bye Chase!! (wants to get up, but Chase holds her back) Chase: Can we please talk? Brooke: Fine… Chase: Thank you!! Brooke: So.. what do you wanna talk about?? Chase: Don’t be with Adam!! Brooke: Why? Chase: His not good enough for you!! Brooke: Why? Chase: Do you listen to the stuff his saying? Brooke: His is funny!! Chase: Maybe, but not on purpose!! Brooke: IDC! Chase: What? Brooke: (sighs/talks slowly) I don’t care!! Chase: He doesn’t earn a beautiful smart girl like you!! Brooke: Wait a sec!! Chase: What? Brooke: You like me!! Chase: (high voice) What?! (normal voice) Okay, yes. I have a crush on you!! Please don’t be Adams girlfriend! Be mine! Brooke: Sorry, but no!! I’m Adam’s girl!! (leaves) Brooks walks to her locker and opens it Leo: Hey pretty lady Brooke sighs and closes the locker Brooke: (annyoed) Hey Leo Leo: I was wondering, if you go out with me sometime? Brooke: (excited) Me and you? Leo: (excited) Yes Brooke: (annoyed) No Leo: (disappointed) What? Why? Brooke: I have a boyfriend!! Leo: Who? I’ll fight for you!! Brooke: Adam Leo: Which Adam? Brooke: Adam Davenport! Have fun fighting with him!! (leaves) Leo: What does she meant with that?! Bree walks over to Leo Bree: Have you seen Brooke? Leo: She just said “Adam Davenport! Have fun fighting with him!!” Do you think she knows something? Bree: Hope not!! So did you see her!? Leo: I just said JUST!! Bree: Where did she went? Leo: That way (points in the direction, Brooke left) Bree: Thank you!! (leaves) Bree sees Chase staring at Brooke and Marcus. Bree walks over to Chase. Bree: What are you doing?! Chase: Be quiet!! I’m using my superhearing!! And hide!! Bree hides Brooke: (annoyed) What do you want Marcus? Marcus: (mean) Your help!! Brooke: (angry) Forget it!! (leaves) Marcus: (angry/mean) BROOKE!! (follows her) Chase and Bree stop hiding Bree: So what did they talk about? Chase: Marcus wants her help with something Bree: With what? Chase: I don’t know.. Marcus just said, that he wants her help and she said no Bree: Well, it’s nothing to worry about!!! Donovan Lab Marcus and Brooke enter the lab. Mr. Donovan: Brooke, go inside and make dinner!! Marcus, come here!! Brooke: Hello daddy, school was okay. No we don’t have much homework Mr. Donovan: BROOKE!!! Brooke leaves Mr. Donovan: So Marcus, got any closer to the Davenport kids? Marcus: No. I tried, but there are some road blocks, but I can handle this. I just need time Mr. Donovan: But please ON time!! Davenport Industries has to go down!!(evil laugh) Brooke: (quietly to herself) Oh no…